Niikura Kaoru
Kaoru ist der Leader von dir Dir en Grey und schreibt die meiste Musik von ihnen. Sein voller Name ist Niikura Kaoru, er wurde am 17. Februar 1974 in Hyougu geboren. Sein Bluttyp ist A und er ist ca. 1,70 m groß. Entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung kann Kaoru auch Akustikgitarre spielen, nicht nur seine Elektrische. Seine Haare hatten die Farben schwarz, blau, gebleichtes weiß, Neon-pink, violett und blond. Sein Markenzeichen waren die drei Zöpfe die er während des Headbangens herum peitschte. Kaoru's Spitznamen sind God of Death (Gott des Todes), God of Guitars (Gott der Gitarren) und Japanese Zombie Hero (Japanischer Zombieheld), letzterer wurde auch bei einem Auftritt auf seiner Gitarre und später auch auf seinem rechten Unterarm verewigt. Als der Älteste in der Band, wird er als "Verantwortlicher" für alles angesehen, von daher treibt er alle in der Band zu Höchstleistungen an. Fans nennen ihn auch oft Kao. Einige Fakten: * Wenn er gefragt wird, welche seine 3 wichtigsten Dinge sind antwortet er: 1. Dir en Grey, 2. meine Haare, 3. hide-sama's Unterschrift * Wenn er etwas an seine Bandkollegen sagen soll, antwortete er einmal: "Ich habe soviel zu sagen! Kyo du hast so viele Sachen wie Spiele usw. an mich geliehen. Ich werde sie dir alle demnächst zurückgeben, ich denke du kannst dich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern sie mir gegeben zu haben. Die du musst auch deine Haare schneiden. Bis jetzt habe nur ich das getan. Ich musste schließlich auch! Toshiya ich will die LD Animes zurück haben, die ich dir geliehen hatte. Shinya, du bist ganz sicher männlich!" * Als er nach einem kürzlichen Glücksmoment gefragt wurde, antwortete er: "Mein Zuhause ist überraschenderweise warm. Wenn ich alle elektrischen Geräte zu Hause anmache, fühle ich mich wirklich geborgen und warm. Aber ich denke ich sollte mich ein wenig damit zurückhalten *lacht*" * Kaoru kann sehr launisch sein. In einem Moment ist er ruhig, im Nächsten hat er einen lächerlichen Launenausbruch. *Er hilft Die oft und gerne dabei, Shinya zu necken - sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. * Kaoru wurde einmal gefragt ein Ding zu benennen, das ihn leiden lässt. Er antwortete, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage ihn leiden lässt, da er nicht weiß was. * Kaoru beschrieb einmal ein unglückliches Ereignis so: "Ich habe kürzlich versucht mein Haus aufzuräumen. Ich wollte es makellos haben. Wie auch immer das passierte, da war ein Loch in meinem Müllsack, und das Öl verteilte sich überall auf dem Boden meines Hauses. Ich habe das Saubermachen fertig gemacht, aber im Endeffekt landete ich in einem Schlamassel." * Kaoru vertraut auf seine "Super-Schmeichelnden - Fähigkeiten". Er nutzt diese of bei seinen Managern, wenn diese etwas tun wollen, womit er nicht einverstanden ist. * Kaoru findet, er wird faul, wenn kein Tagesziel zum hinarbeiten besteht, und das er dass dann benutzt um ein Müßiggänger zu werden. * "Audrey" wurde so benannt, weil Kaoru diesen Mädchennamen immer mochte. * In der Schule war Kaoru gut in Sport und Kunst, jedoch hasste er es zu lernen. Deswegen spielte er immer Videogames, las Manga oder baute Modelle wenn er nach Hause kam. * Kaoru's erste Liebe war seine Kindergärtnerin, welche wie er sagte eine sehr nette und sanfte Frau war. * Kaoru sagte er möchte noch nicht heiraten jetzt, er sagte das eine Heirat das wäre was Ältere tun und dass er denkt es gäbe auch Niemanden den er heiraten würde, da Dir en Grey das Wichtigste in seinem Leben wäre zurzeit. * In der Schule wollte Kaoru 3 Mal dem Kunst-Club beitreten, doch da es nie zu einer Anhörung kam, fing er sich an zu langweilen und fing einige Heuschrecken, um sie gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen * Er trat auch in das Fußballteam ein, da er die Hüte mochte. Jedoch kam er nie zu den Trainingseinheiten, spielte aber trotzdem in den Spielen. Dies zeigte, sagte er, dass er ein Talent für Fußball hat. Kategorie:Dir en Grey Kategorie:Guitar Kategorie:J-Rock Kategorie:Rock Kategorie:Visual kei Kategorie:Gitarre